1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for moving bakery pans in a stepwise fashion past a point where dough packets are deposited in individual pockets in the pans. In particular, this invention relates to a magnetic type conveyor belt which holds the pans which are made of the magnetic ferrous material momentarily at the position where the dough packets are deposited in the pockets.
2. Background Discussion
In the baking industry, dough packets are deposited in pans that move in a stepwise fashion past a device which provides dough packets. The pans are positioned one after another in a series, usually with the leading edge of one pan abutting the trailing edge of another pan. Frequently, the type of bakery product being manufactured varies and the configuration of the pans used must be changed. For example, when making hamburger buns, the pans include rows of round pockets and, when making hotdog buns, the pans include rows of oblong shaped pockets. The individual pockets usually have an irregular bottom surface, with each pocket having a leading and trailing edge and individual pockets spaced apart from each other. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,825; 5,003,367; 5,060,562; and 5,133,447 illustrate conventional types of equipment used to advance the pans in a stepwise fashion along a desired path past the machinery that deposits the individual dough packets in the pockets of the pans. The mechanical mechanisms depicted in these patents are disposed above the conveyor for the pans, so that it is possible that workers could accidentally be caught in the mechanisms and injured. It is the objective of this invention to provide a indexing apparatus for bakery pans that minimizes the use of mechanical mechanisms that might be a source of danger for workers.